


灯神，无所不能

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, 平行世界, 欢乐搞笑, 男男生子, 神灯和灯神
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 「你有什么愿望？」
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢比恩老师提供的脑洞，我写得很开心，希望大家也能看得开心。  
> 原梗的内容和链接我会放在文末。

今天，Dean的运气真是糟透了。

结束工作后，他来到往日一直光临的酒吧，想要喝点小酒，顺便再来个艳遇。然而，他不光没有和任何人看对眼，还被一对打闹的炮友撞到了正在喝酒的自己，把衣服都弄湿了。那个Omega向他道了歉，可那个Alpha似乎有点精虫上脑加上保护欲作祟，居然对着同是Alpha的Dean摆出了挑衅姿态。拜托，Dean还什么都没说，好吗？Dean被这两个家伙散发的甜腻性奋气息熏得有点头晕，再加上浸着酒水的衣服扫了他的兴致，他在喝了几杯解闷之后，就回家了。

Dean带着一丝醉意，走到家门口，摸索着自己的钥匙。就在他好不容易掏出钥匙准备开口的时候，门口地垫旁的一个箱子引起了他的主意。

它看起来是个快递箱。Dean用自己不是特别清醒的大脑思索着，自己最近有没有在网上订购任何东西。在他慢吞吞地思考了一圈后，他得出了结论——自己并没有买过东西。

那么，这个箱子是谁寄给他的呢？

……不会是炸弹吧？

他觉得自己今天的脑瓜处理不了这个可能是炸弹的包裹，于是，他打开门，把包裹留在了门外，进屋关上了门。

Dean脱掉脏衣服，洗了个澡，准备早点上床结束这个不太愉快的夜晚。走进卧室后，他发现，床尾的地板上，放着一个箱子。

就是刚才门口那个箱子。

……这是怎么回事？难道他已经醉到连自己把箱子搬进来都不记得了？

Dean走到箱子旁，蹲下身，打量起了它。它看起来只是个普通的箱子，上面用盖子盖着，连胶带都没有。

看来这个箱子很希望Dean打开它——Dean醉醺醺的脑瓜思索道。

Dean打开箱子，看到里面是一个……油灯。他拿起油灯，仔细地打量着它。那是一盏金色的老油灯，就和《阿拉丁》里面那盏神灯一模一样。

到底是谁，给他寄了个玩具？

Dean耸耸肩，把油灯放回箱子里，完全没有注意到自己的手指摩擦到了那盏油灯。就在他准备起身的时候，突然“砰”的一声，眼前出现了一个“人影”。

确切地说，是半个人影，因为“他”只有上半身，下半身是半透明的雾气。

Dean被吓得坐到了地上，酒醒了一半，瞪大眼睛看着眼前的半个人影。

这个“人”有着棕色的及肩长发，笑眯眯的眼睛，嘴角上扬，还叼着一根……棒棒糖？他从嘴里取下棒棒糖，伸了个懒腰，然后转了个圈，好像很快乐。他飘到Dean的跟前，低头笑嘻嘻地看着他。

「是你唤醒了我吗，年轻人？」

Dean眨巴着眼睛，不敢搭话，不确定自己是不是酒还没醒。

「这台词太老套了！我们长话短说吧，年轻人！我是灯神Gabriel，为了报答你解放了我，我可以满足你一个愿望。」

“不是三个愿望吗？”就算他真的醉了，这一点他至少还是记得的。

灯神翻了个白眼，挥了挥手中的棒棒糖。「我的法力比较强大，所以，我只能满足你一个愿望。明白了吗，Dean？」

“哦……”Dean木讷地迎合着，都不想去计较，对方为什么会知道自己的名字。

「那么，你有什么愿望？」

Dean再次眨眨眼睛，努力让自己的大脑进行思考。然而，酒精似乎已经降服了他的脑瓜，还有他的Alpha，所以他只是眨巴了半天眼睛，一句话都说不出来。

灯神咬了一口棒棒糖，转了转眼珠。「这样吧，我可以替你存着这个愿望，等你想要许愿的时候，只要大声地喊出来，它就会实现。」

Dean呆滞地点点头，还没来得及开口，灯神Gabriel就伴随着“噗”的一声，在空气中消失得无影无踪。

Dean愣了一秒，爬到箱子旁，发现油灯还好好地躺在里面，于是他再次伸手摸了一下它。

没有任何反应。

刚才那一切，可能只是他喝多了，产生了幻觉。就是这个幻觉有点逼真。

Dean摇摇脑袋，重新站起身，爬上床，钻进了被窝里。

***

第二天，Dean和往常一样起床、洗漱。他昨天醉得不是很严重，所以他并没有感到任何不适，只是有轻微的“失忆”。在他捣鼓完早饭，准备出门去工作的时候，他突然想起了昨晚发生的事。

灯神？

他飞快地跑进自己卧室，凭着模糊的记忆，他隐约记得那个箱子出现在了床尾。然而，现在他的床尾那儿，什么都没有。他又跑到门口，四下张望，也没有看到任何箱子。

Dean瞬间欣慰（又有点遗憾）地叹了口气。看来，昨晚的一切，果然是他喝醉后产生的幻觉。只可惜，他没有机会来“许愿”了。

在扫清心中的疑惑后，Dean重新收拾了一下自己，精神抖擞地去工作了。

***

几天后，Dean又在下班后去了那家酒吧。他还是想找人约个炮。他有一段时间没和人滚过床了，他的Alpha已经开始蠢蠢欲动了。如果可能的话，他希望可以找个可爱的小美人。

比如现在正在角落里独自喝酒的那个黑发小美人。

Dean拿起酒杯，迈着自信的罗圈腿，脸上挂着招牌的Winchester式微笑，走向了角落的黑发男子。

“嘿，美人，你一个人吗？”哦，天哪，Dean已经好久没有说过这么糟糕的搭讪台词了，他好想扇自己一巴掌。

黑发小美人转过了头。Dean瞬间就对上了他所见过的最漂亮的蓝眼睛。就在Dean感叹对方的眼睛是有多漂亮，自己的形容词是有多贫瘠，他要怎么样才能正确表述自己对美人的赞美时，黑发小美人把Dean从头到脚打量了一遍，然后，露出了一个……轻蔑的眼神？

轻蔑？还从来没人会对着Dean的搭讪表现出轻蔑！好吧，他承认他刚才的台词确实有点差劲。但Dean对自己的外表还是很有自信的！他很清楚自己只要露出那个甜甜的微笑，任何人都会感到腿软；更别说他一脱下裤子，所有的Omega都会自动开始流水，所有的Beta会自觉分开双腿……好吧，或许这有点夸张，但是眼前这小美人的态度显然刺激了他的Alpha，让他的Alpha嗷嗷地嗥叫起来，散发出了强烈的信息素。

如果黑发小美人是个Omega，信息素的气味绝对会让他受到影响。然而眼前的黑发男子没有任何表情和肢体的变化，所以，他可能是个Beta，或者是个定力极强的Omega。

无论如何，Dean都已经接受这份挑战了——他今天一定要拿下这个黑发小美人。

“我觉得，你应该换一句台词。”小美人的嘴角微微翘起，他的嗓音听起来意外的低沉。

Dean扬起眉毛，喝掉杯子里的酒，把酒杯放到吧台上，向前迈出一步。看到黑发小美人没有躲开，他便伸出一只手，撑在对方身后的墙上，说道：“那么，我就直接一点。我很喜欢你的眼睛，它们真漂亮。”

听到Dean的话后，黑发男子先是垂下了眼睛，很快，他又重新抬起眼，迎上了Dean的视线。近距离被这片蔚蓝色注视着，Dean感觉自己简直就要彻底沦陷。

“所有的Alpha都像你一样吗？”小美人问道，语气里带着一丝调笑。

“你是指和我一样帅气吗？”Dean故意抖抖眉毛。

黑发男子笑出了声，他的鼻子可爱地皱了起来。“只可惜我闻不到你的气味，否则，我可以打赌，你现在一定散发着愚蠢的Alpha自大气味。”他调侃道，眼里闪过一丝调皮。

啊，那么，这个小美人果然是个Beta。Dean决定接着他的问题问下去：“你说你闻不到我的气味，那么，你又怎么知道我是Alpha呢？”

黑发小美人看看Dean的嘴唇，又看看他的眼睛，他露出一个带着一丝挑逗的微笑，压低声音说道：“因为你刚才眼睛红了，帅哥。”说完，他抬手抓住Dean的外套领子，把他拉向了自己。

Dean还没来得及思考，自己刚才是在什么时候让自己的Alpha失控，导致眼睛变红的这个问题，黑发男子的嘴唇就贴上了他的。面对这意料之外的主动，Dean闭上眼睛，立刻投入到这个吻中。他张开嘴，任由对方把舌头伸了进来，勾住了自己的舌头。Dean抬起另一只手，插进了美人的头发里。他的头发无比柔软，手感好极了。一想到自己等会儿或许可以抓着他的头发，让他给自己口交，Dean的裤裆就变得紧绷起来。

亲吻结束后，Dean向后稍稍退开，看着对方湿漉漉的嘴唇和蒙上一层雾气的蓝眼睛，问道：“你叫什么名字，小美人？”

“Castiel。”黑发男子说着，舔了舔嘴唇。

“Castiel，”Dean重复了一遍他的名字，继续说道，“我是Dean。”

“你好，Dean。”Castiel笑着，一本正经地打招呼道。

Dean回给他一个灿烂的微笑，问道：“那么，我刚才那糟糕的台词起作用了吗？”

“你的台词没有起作用，不过……”Castiel说着，抬手摸了摸Dean的脸颊，“你的脸起到作用了，帅哥。”

Dean瞬间嘚瑟了起来，他抬手指指酒吧大门，说道：“那……我们换个地方？”

Castiel没有回答，他只是笑了笑，然后从椅子上跳下来，在路过Dean身边的时候，用手顺着他的皮带一路摸去，直到他摸到Dean垂在身侧的那只手，然后牵起他的手，向着门外走去。

Dean跟在Castiel的身后，忍不住打量起了对方被牛仔裤紧紧包裹住的屁股。啊，那真是个美妙的屁股，Dean已经开始期待起那两瓣臀肉被他撞得一抖一抖的模样了。他的鸡巴再一次在裤裆里蠢蠢欲动起来。

两人一路搂着、亲着、推攘着对方，就这么来到了酒吧附近的旅店。开好房间后，他们跌跌撞撞地冲进了自己的房间。

一锁上房门，Dean就把Castiel压在了门上，啃起了他的脖子。他解开Castiel衬衫的前两粒纽扣，拉开他的领子，把脸埋进了他的颈窝里。Beta也有气味腺，但是他们的气味只有在距离腺体非常近的时候才能闻到。现在，在这般近的距离下，Dean终于闻到了Castiel淡淡的蜂蜜气味。Dean猛地吸了一大口，然后伸出舌头舔了舔他的气味腺。他感觉到Castiel的身体抖了一下，接着，Castiel抬起一条腿，用大腿蹭了蹭Dean硬邦邦的腿间。

Dean在他的耳后咬了一下，抬头向后退去，注视着Castiel的蓝眼睛，说道：“已经迫不及待了，嗯？”

Castiel低头看着他鼓起来的裤裆，然后抬起头重新盯着Dean，舔舔嘴唇，慢慢跪在了地上。Castiel把双手搭在了Dean的皮带扣上，抬头向着Dean投去一个询问的眼神。看到Dean点点头，Castiel便解开他的皮带、纽扣和拉链，将他的内裤往下拉扯一点，掏出了他勃起的阴茎。Castiel盯着他的下体，愣了几秒，然后抬眼看着Dean，嘴角微微翘起，说道：“你好大啊，不愧是个Alpha。”

Dean的Alpha发出了自豪的嗥叫声，他自己对着Castiel露出了一个淫荡的微笑，说道：“我可不只是长了一张好看的脸。”

“很高兴知道。”说完，Castiel张开嘴，把Dean含了进去。

哦，上帝啊，他的嘴可真美妙。Dean舒服地闭上了眼睛，把手插进Castiel的头发里，享受着对方嘴唇和舌头对自己下体的爱抚。Castiel时而舔着他的龟头，时而把他整根吞入，同时用手抚弄着他的阴囊。Dean在获得无上快感的同时，也不想这一切结束得这么快。于是，他稍稍用力扯了扯Castiel的头发，示意他停下。

Castiel把Dean的阴茎吐了出来，抬头看着他。Dean对着Castiel伸出了手，把他拉了起来，然后，他再次把Castiel推到了门板上，吻住了他的嘴唇，品尝着他嘴里自己的味道。同时，他用双手顺着Castiel的腰侧向下摸去，摸过他的臀部，然后抓住了他的大腿。Castiel很快就接受了他的暗示，稍稍用力一跳，双腿缠上了Dean的腰身，两条胳膊搂住了Dean的脖子。

Dean中止这个吻，转头看着身后的房间，然后慢慢后退着，直到自己碰到床的边缘，顺势带着Castiel一起倒在了床上。他就这样仰面躺在床上，而Castiel正好以刚才那个姿势跨坐在了Dean的胯部。Castiel缓缓坐起身，用手摸着Dean的胡茬和胸口，故意用屁股蹭了蹭Dean勃起的阴茎。Dean舒服地叹了一口气，向着Castiel伸出手，想要扯去他的衬衫。

Castiel向后躲开了Dean的手，用一种充满情欲、却又满是挑衅的眼神俯视着Dean。Dean很少碰到这种“不听话”的类型，他的Alpha瞬间变得更加性奋，自喉间发出了低吼。他的眼睛想必再次变成了红色，因为他看到Castiel的嘴角浮现了得意的笑容，然后他抬起手，用非常缓慢的节奏开始解自己的衬衫扣子。

Dean有些不耐烦，他再次伸出手，试图去脱Castiel的衣服，却被Castiel眼明手快地抓住了手，按到了头顶。Castiel俯视着他，伸出一根手指晃了晃，说道：“别着急，小Alpha。”

“小Alpha？”Dean的Alpha仿佛受到了侮辱，他故意向上拱了拱腰，顶了下Castiel的屁股，“我可一点都不‘小’。”

Castiel轻笑出声，放开了Dean的手，但他还是做了个让Dean不要动的手势，说道，“那么，好吧，‘大’Alpha，别着急。”他低下头，在Dean耳边低语道，“我会让你得到满足的。”说完，他重新在Dean的胯部坐好，继续一粒一粒地解开他的扣子。他慢悠悠地脱去半边衬衫，露出他的半侧身体，接着是另一侧，直到他的上身完全裸露。在旅馆的灯光下，他的皮肤看起来略显苍白，胳膊上有着适中的肌肉，胸口两侧小小的乳头因为性奋而立了起来。随后，他贴着Dean的胯部扭了扭，开始解开自己的皮带、扣子以及拉链。

Castiel骑在Dean的身上，给Dean表演了一场漫长的脱衣秀，把Dean的鸡巴挑逗得快要爆炸了。他恨不得立刻起身，把这个挑衅的小美人按在床上，狠狠操他一顿，让他知道谁才是主导。然而，Dean又很少遇到这种类型的Beta或者Omega，所以，他忍耐着，准备等到合适的时机再出手。

此刻，Castiel已经脱光了自己的衣服，也把Dean扒了个精光。他再次把Dean从头到脚欣赏了一遍，看着他腿间的巨物舔舔嘴唇，重新爬到了Dean的腿上。Castiel用自己的臀缝贴着Dean的阴茎磨蹭着，同时双手撑在Dean的肚子上，慢慢向上摸去。就在Dean被他蹭得快要翻起白眼的时候，他听到Castiel开了口：“我不是Omega，不会自己分泌滑液。所以，接下来就需要你帮忙了。”

Dean等这一刻已经等了很久了。Castiel话音刚落，Dean就抬手抓住他的腰身，将两人翻了个身，把他压在身下，挤进了他的两腿之间。

这突然的“袭击”，让Castiel发出了一声惊叫，但等他躺倒在枕头上后，他却笑了起来，并且笑得停不下来，仿佛在嘲笑Dean的急不可耐。Dean的Alpha被他挑衅得再次发出了低吼，于是，Dean低下头，决定亲自堵住他的嘴。他吻住Castiel的嘴唇，同时一只手向上摸去，用两根手指夹住他的乳头揉搓起来。在这番攻势之下，Castiel的笑声很快就变成了呻吟，他的胯部向上拱起，将两人硬挺的下体贴到了一起，分开的双腿也稍稍并起，夹住了Dean的腰身。

这个吻结束后，Dean顺着他嘴角，吻过他的锁骨，把他没被蹂躏过的那侧乳头含进了嘴里。他啃咬了一会儿Castiel的乳头，满意地听到头顶发出的难耐呻吟，便继续向下，亲亲他的肚脐，把他勃起的阴茎含进了嘴里。他一边吮吸着Castiel的阴茎，一边将手向下摸去，碰到了他干涩的穴口。这时，一个念头自他脑中闪现。他最后舔了一下Castiel的龟头，将他吐了出来，然后用双手抓着他的腰，把他翻了个身。

Castiel似是明白了他的想法，他抱住一个枕头，屈起膝盖，撑起下身，将屁股撅了起来。面对他的配合，Dean毫不客气地掰开他的两侧臀瓣，伸出舌头舔起了他的小穴。Castiel似乎很喜欢被人舔那里，他抱着枕头，发出了舒服的哼哼声。Dean舔了一会儿，用手指试探了一下，感觉还是很紧。显然，要让Castiel可爱的屁股适应Dean粗大的阴茎，唾液润滑是远远不够的。就在Dean想要去找润滑剂的时候，他发现Castiel不知道什么时候已经从床头柜里找到了一包一次性润滑剂，扔在了床上。

酒精让Dean傻笑起来。他打开润滑剂，将它挤在了Castiel的臀缝那儿。他看着润滑剂粘稠的液体，顺着他的臀缝，没过他的穴口，一路向下，弄湿了他的阴囊。Dean伸出手指，将润滑剂沿着穴口周围抹开，再让手指蹭满润滑剂后，插进了他的小穴。Castiel哼哼着，接纳着Dean的手指抽插。在加到三根手指的时候，Dean稍稍弯曲中指，寻找着对方体内的敏感点。果然，在Dean碰到他的前列腺后，Castiel瞬间弓起后背，发出了一声长长的呻吟。

Dean持续戳弄了几下他的前列腺，听到Castiel呼唤自己名字的声音愈发难耐，便感觉差不多了。他抽出手指，弯腰把手伸向床头柜，准备去找安全套。这时，Castiel突然抓住了他的手，喘着气说道：“我最近的检查是干净的，你呢？”

Dean先是愣了一秒，然后答道：“我也是。”看到Castiel半垂着眼睛，向他投去一个挑逗的眼神，Dean便对他抛了个媚眼，重新回到了Castiel的身后。

虽然Beta们不会自行分泌滑液，但是Dean还是很享受和Beta们做爱的。因为他们不会怀孕，所以，只要确认双方都没有性病后，Dean就会在和Beta做爱的时候抛弃安全套。和Omega们做爱的时候，他就完全不敢。就算对方声称自己服了避孕药，也还是会有风险的。Dean可不想因为一夜情而突然成为某个孩子的父亲。

除非，他的约炮对象能在第一眼就让他无比渴望，比如——现在躺在他身下的黑发小美人。

只可惜，Castiel是个Beta，就算Dean在他肚子里射满精液，也不能让他怀上自己的孩子。

“可惜”？……哦，天哪，他在想什么啊？难道是刚才的酒精开始发挥作用了？不行，他要赶紧切入正题，在自己的大脑被酒精主宰前，享受一下眼前这美好的肉体。

Dean让自己的思绪回到现实，用剩下的润滑剂抹了抹他的阴茎，在Castiel的臀缝处来回蹭了几下，听到Castiel发出了催促的声音后，便将龟头对准他的穴口，慢慢推了进去。

哦，真他妈紧。

他听到Castiel发出了难以分辨是痛苦还是舒爽的呜咽声，他的后穴抽动着裹住了Dean。Dean知道自己天赋异禀，所以他一般都不会一插到底，以防伤到他的床伴。然而，Castiel却向后拱起了臀部，慢慢靠着自己把Dean全都吃了进去。感觉到自己的胯部贴上了Castiel的臀肉，Dean用双手捉住Castiel的腰，让自己缓口气，然后慢慢拔出一半，再重新推入。他低下头，试探性地来回抽插了几次，看着Castiel的小穴被他粗大的阴茎撑开，反复吞吐着自己。Dean俯下身，贴着Castiel的脖子，一边继续摆动着腰身，一边闻着他的气味里有没有散发出任何的不安，听着他的呻吟里是否带着丝毫的痛苦。贴着他的气味腺，Dean闻到了Castiel的蜂蜜气味带上了一丝甜味；他时而发出低低的呻吟，时而呼唤着Dean的名字，没有任何痛苦的感觉。

在确认了自己不会伤到Castiel后，Dean重新直起身体，用一只手按着Castiel的后颈，一只手握着他的腰身，开始加大抽送的力度。显然，Castiel已经被他操“老实”了，先前挑逗的态度完全不见了。他只能趴在那里，撅着屁股承受Dean的猛攻。Castiel半睁着眼睛，手指揪着床单，张着嘴，流着口水，伴随着Dean的顶弄发出一声又一声的呻吟。

Dean松开按着Castiel后颈的手，用双手都握住了他的腰，开始寻找合适的角度。当他找到目标后，他狠狠地顶了Castiel一下，让他瞬间从床上弹起了上半身，发出一声哭叫。Dean顺势前倾身体，用一只手搂住他的腰，一只手穿过他的腋下，捉住他的下巴，把他的脑袋掰向一侧，一边持续顶着他的敏感点，一边轻轻啃咬着他的腺体。

在这多重刺激之下，Dean感觉Castiel的后穴更紧地裹住了他的阴茎，让他差点缴械。也许是酒精的作用，也有可能是太久都没有让他的Alpha得到满足，借着这激情时刻，Dean开始在Castiel耳边呢喃一些下流情话：“操，Cas，你的屁股真他妈紧，就像Omega会流水的小洞一样紧紧夹着我，想吃我粗大的Alpha结，对不对？你就是那种喜欢大鸡巴的小骚货，是不是？”感觉到Castiel再次呜咽着夹紧了他，Dean忍不住咒骂出声，“哦，操，Cas，我要让你像那些Omega小婊子一样怀上我的孩子，给我生一窝的崽，好不好，嗯？”

这些下流情话里的“假象”极大地刺激了Dean的Alpha，Dean发出了低吼，大力撞击着Castiel的臀肉，使得旅馆劣质的床伴随着肉体拍打的声音不停发出嘎吱声。在Castiel渐渐失控的哭叫声里，Dean感觉自己的结快要爆出来了。不知是否是酒精蒙蔽了他的大脑，他仿佛感觉到包裹着他的甬道开始分泌出湿滑的液体。显然，在快感的边缘， 他根本顾不及思考这些。Dean抱着Castiel的腰，进行着最后的冲刺。他把手伸到Castiel身下，想要先把他带到高潮，却发现Castiel不知在什么时候就已经被他插射了。Dean把手继续向下，让他进一步分开大腿，最后抽插了几下，低吼着射在了Castiel的甬道里。然后Dean爆出结，堵住了所有的精液。

Castiel被他爆开的结刺激得浑身发抖，Dean闭上眼，享受着痉挛的内壁对他的按摩。与此同时，他似乎再次觉到某种湿滑的液体裹住了他的阴茎。在高潮和酒精的双重麻痹下，Dean的大脑基本已经陷入了短路，无法正常思考。他凭着最后残存的神志，将两人摆成侧躺的位置，从后面搂住Castiel，揉着他的肚子，听着他发出满足的哼哼声。

空气里，某种甜美的气息慢慢扩散开来。原来，Beta在被满足后，也是会发出这种气味的吗？Dean迷迷糊糊地想着，渐渐让自己的意识被睡眠吞没。

***

那天晚上，他做了一个梦，在梦里，某个黑发小美人挺着肚子，脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑。而Dean从身后抱着他，一边亲吻他的嘴角，一边来回抚摸他隆起的肚子。

***

“Dean……”Castiel呻吟着，骑着Dean的鸡巴上下摆动腰身。

Dean真是挡不住这个热情的小美人，他还没彻底醒来，就发现对方骑到了自己的腿上。没过多久，他就用屁股吞下了Dean的鸡巴。Dean半睁着眼睛，舒服地哼哼着，躺在那里享受着美妙的晨间性爱。

“哦……宝贝……你真棒……”Dean向上拱着胯部，喃喃，“别停下……宝贝……”

突然，Castiel停下了动作，他开始用一种严肃的语气呼唤他的名字，不再继续呻吟。

就在Dean想要睁开眼睛，质问Castiel为什么停下的时候，Dean听到一声严厉的“你他妈的给我起来！”，随后，一个枕头砸到了他的脸上。

这下，Dean瞬间清醒了。他拍开脸上的枕头，努力睁大眼睛，发现Castiel衣着完好地站在床边，生气地叉着腰。Dean低头看看自己勃起的下体，又看看Castiel，忽然意识到，他刚才只是在做春梦。

Dean勉强露出一个笑脸，准备先打个招呼，“早上好啊，Ca——”Dean还没来得把话说完，Castiel就怒气冲冲地抓住他的胳膊，把他从床上拽了下来。Dean踉踉跄跄地站起身，刚想发问，却被Castiel直接招呼了一个拳头。Dean向后退去，撞到了身后的墙壁，然后Castiel用手肘压住Dean的脖子，把他抵在了那里。

Dean被这一连串攻击揍得有点晕，恍惚间，他似乎闻到了空气里某种愤怒的气味。好奇怪，Beta就算生气，也不会散发这么强烈的气味，不是吗？他还没能把自己的疑惑说出口，就听到Castiel压低了声音，愤怒地说道：“你他妈的到底对我做了什么？”

“我做了什——”话说到一半，Dean突然感觉到了某种更加不对劲的东西。他吸吸鼻子，空气中除了愤怒的气味，还有某种甜甜的苹果派的味道。这好像是……Omega的气味？

Dean瞪大了眼睛，对上了Castiel同样瞪得大大的蓝眼睛——只不过，他的眼里满是怒火。

见状，Dean举起双手，做出一副投降的姿势。“我发誓我什么都没——”就在这时，某段模糊的回忆涌入了他的脑海。

咬着棒棒糖的灯神，以及……

**_「等你想要许愿的时候，只要大声地喊出来，它就会实现。」_ **

再加上昨晚他借着酒精说的那些下流情话：

 **_“哦，操，_ ** **_Cas_ ** **_，我要让你像那些_ ** **_Omega_ ** **_小婊子一样怀上我的孩子。”_ **

呃……这不是真的吧？难道灯神把他的没品情话当成许愿了？Dean躲闪着Castiel的视线，感到一丝心虚。

啊……这甜甜的苹果派味道真好闻。Dean不争气地再次吸了吸鼻子，换来了Castiel充满威胁的眼神。

好吧，这……多半是真的。Dean干咳了几下，不知道自己要怎么向对方解释。

 **_我遇到了灯神，我忘了我可以许愿，在昨天我们做爱的时候，我不小心说出了很像是许愿的话，所以你就变成了_ ** **_Omega_ ** **_。_ **

他仿佛可以看到自己的墓碑，上面刻着“Dean Winchester，享年32岁。”

然而，Castiel并没给他说出事实的机会。他松开压着Dean脖子的手，最后愤恨地瞪了他一眼，转身离去。

“嘿，Cas，别走！等一下。”Dean打算追上去，可他还光着屁股，没法离开房间。等他匆匆忙忙穿好衣服后，Castiel早就没了影子。

Dean有点沮丧地低下了头，就在这时，他看到地上有一张名片。Dean捡起它，发现那就是Castiel的名片。

**Castiel Novak**

**天堂律师事务所**

太好了！名片上印着Castiel的手机号码。Dean飞快地输入号码，拨了过去。

“你好，Castiel Novak。”

“嘿，Cas，我是——”

电话被挂断了。

Dean叹了口气，他早就该料到这个结果。Dean思考了一下，拨通了另一个电话。

“嘿，Charlie，可以帮我个忙吗？事情是这样的……”

十五分钟后，Dean看着Charlie发给他的天堂律师事务所地址和Castiel的办公室信息，嘴角浮现起得意的微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

一路上，Castiel忍受着旁人异样的目光，气冲冲地回到了家里。

以前，他顶多算是个长相出众的Beta，偶尔会有些路人向他投去欣赏的目光。而今天，他是一个长相出众的、脖子上留着吻痕的、身上满是Alpha的气味、没有使用气味阻隔剂的Omega！

都怪那个见鬼的Alpha！

就算他长得帅又如何？就算他床上功夫好又如何？天知道他和恶魔进行了什么样的交易，居然把他变成了Omega！

而且，昨晚Castiel主动提出不要戴套。现在可好，不知道那个混蛋Alpha是在什么时候把他变成Omega的，他把精液射在了他的屁股里，他现在有可能会怀孕！

他今天还要去上班，可他连瓶见鬼的气味阻隔剂都没有！因为他本来是个Beta，不需要这种东西！

Castiel烦躁地抓着自己的头发，稍微让自己集中精神，想想现在要怎么办。

五分钟后，他拨通了哥哥Balthazar的电话。

“嘿，Cassie，怎么突然想起给我打电话，是你要结婚了吗？”

“Bal，我现在需要你帮我弄一瓶气味阻隔剂。”

“哦？难道你昨晚糟蹋了某个可怜的Omega？”

“不，”Castiel沉默了几秒，“是我需要气味阻隔剂。”

电话那端安静了很久，久到Castiel怀疑Balthazar是不是失去了信号。“Cassie，出了什么事？你没事吧？”

Castiel叹了口气，“我也不知道。这件事说来话长，你能不能先过来一趟？”

“没问题，Cassie，在家等我，我很快就到。”

二十分钟后，Balthazar敲响了Castiel的门铃。Castiel一打开门，就看到Balthazar夸张地做出了被熏到的动作。

“哦，天哪，Cassie，你是被某头Alpha狗熊给从头到脚啃了一遍吗？你看你的脖子，还有你身上的气味，简直……啊，对不起，我不该这样的。”

Castiel对着哥哥翻了个白眼，让他进了屋。

Balthazar是个Alpha，所以他瞬间就闻出了Castiel身上的气味。在他的追问下，Castiel不得不把昨晚的“艳遇”告诉了Balthazar。Balthazar先是带着调笑的表情听着他“艳遇”的前半段，后来，他的表情就变得越来越严肃。Balthazar托着下巴思考了很久，似乎是联想到了某件事情。

“我略有耳闻，最近这一带流传着某种传说，说是有种特别的灯神。因为那个灯神总是叼着糖果，人们就把他称作‘糖果灯神’。这个灯神不按常理出牌，你没有机会自己捡到他，他会主动出现在他想‘戏弄’的对象家里。他只会实现你的一个愿望，并且他可能会马上实现你的愿望，也可能不会。如果他没有立刻兑现你的愿望，那他就会挑你某天突然说的一句话，把它当成愿望实现。我一直以为那只是传说而已……”说到这里，Balthazar看了眼Castiel，“你最近捡到过奇怪的油灯吗，Cassie？”

Castiel摇摇头。

“那么，有可能是你的那位Alpha捡到了奇怪的油灯。”

“他不是我的Alpha！”Castiel大吼道，感觉怒气再次上涌。

“嘿，Cassie，冷静，冷静。既然事情都已经发生了，如果我们找不到解决的办法，就只能面对了。”

“找不到解决的办法？”如果眼神可以杀人，他哥哥现在可能已经死了。

“你先听我说完。你现在变成了Omega，并且那个Alpha还把他的精液射在了你的屁股里，对不对？那我问你三个问题，第一，他帅吗？”

Castiel点点头。

“第二，他活儿好吗？”

Castiel对着Balthazar眯起了眼睛，再次点点头。

“第三，他今天早上有没有马上要丢下你的意思？”

Castiel翻了个白眼：“事实上，是我丢下了他。”

“哦，Cassie，你这个大笨蛋。你怎么不把他骗到家里来？如果他是故意把你变成Omega的，那么，或许现在我们就可以合伙把他痛殴一顿。如果他不是故意的，那么，身为哥哥，我就会好好考验一下我弟弟将来的伴侣，看他是否合——”

“Balthazar！”

“我不是在开玩笑，Cassie。事情都已经这样了，万一你真的怀孕了呢？如果你选择放弃这个孩子，我会陪你去医院，然后找出那个Alpha，把他揍一顿。但是，假如那个Alpha其实人还不错呢？或许你就可以让自己摆脱多年单身的生活啦！”

Castiel叹了口气，感觉Balthazar说得似乎有点道理，尽管他还是很想揍他哥哥一拳。

“好了，先别生气了。我给你带来了气味阻隔剂，今天我也会送你去公司。有什么情况，随时给我打电话。哦，我真是位体贴的哥哥，我都要被自己感动了。”Balthazar夸张地用手按住了自己的胸口。

Castiel对着他哥哥翻了今天上午的第三个白眼，只不过，这一次，他的脸上带着微笑。

***

幸好，Balthazar送来的气味阻隔剂很有效，公司里没有任何人发现他的异常，让Castiel长长地舒了一口气。

他相对安宁地度过了那个下午。

第二天，这份安宁就被打破了。

“Novak先生，有人给您送了花，我把花放在桌子上了！”Castiel一进办公室，就听到了助理Anna欢快的声音。

“好的，谢谢你。”Castiel放下东西，坐到了座位上。摆在他桌上的，是一束红色的玫瑰。Castiel还在思索今天是什么日子，会有谁给他送花的时候，他看到了那张卡片。他抽出卡片，阅读着上面的文字。

**_对不起_ **

**_D_ **

Castiel在原地愣了几秒，拿起那束花，扔进了垃圾桶。

***

第三天，Castiel走进办公室的时候，桌上摆着一束红色郁金香。Castiel本想直接扔掉，但还是好奇地看了眼上面的卡片。

**_你的眼睛真的很漂亮_ ** **_:)_ **

**_D_ **

Castiel把卡片和花一起扔进了垃圾桶。

***

第四天，Castiel又收到了玫瑰和一张卡片。

**_我很喜欢你_ **

**_D_ **

Castiel扔掉了花，留下了卡片。

***

过了周末后的那个星期一，Anna老远就通知Castiel他收到了花，似乎比自己收到花还要高兴。

**_我想听听你的声音_ **

**_D_ **

Castiel留下卡片，把花交给了Anna，她非常开心地用瓶子把它装了起来，摆在了Castiel办公室里。

***

星期二，Castiel直接让Anna把花装饰了起来，抽走了卡片。

**_可以给我一次机会吗_ **

**_D_ **

Castiel看着手里的卡片，又翻出小抽屉里的两张，无奈地笑着摇了摇头。说实话，他已经有点心软了，如果Dean真的来找他，他可能就会答应见他了吧。

或许，就像Balthazar猜测的那样，Dean是个不错的Alpha。

***

就这样，连续两周，Castiel每天都会收到花。Anna把那些花摆得到处都是，还一直各种明示暗示，希望Castiel可以透露一下这位“神秘爱慕者”是谁。Castiel每次都只是笑了笑，摇摇头说自己不知道。

今天，Castiel没有收到花，让他感到一阵失落。他在想，是不是Dean对自己失去了耐心，所以就选择放弃了呢？

下班后，Castiel提着包走出了办公楼。他并没有注意周围的情况，这时，恰巧和他一起走出办公楼的Anna突然捂住了嘴，激动地在原地大叫起来。Castiel看看Anna，困惑地沿着她的视线看去。

不远处的树下，站着西装笔挺的Dean，他手里拿着一束红色玫瑰，脸上带着灿烂的微笑。

这个微笑，瞬间就让Castiel想起了他们初遇的那个夜晚，Dean一边这样笑着，一边迈着自信的罗圈腿向他走来。

那会儿，Castiel就已经被Dean帅气的外表吸引了。只不过，他并不确定Dean会不会看上自己。

Castiel短暂地陷入了回忆中，直到自己被Anna推了一把，才回过神来。Castiel转过头，发现Anna贴了上来，压低声音神秘兮兮地说道：“老板，你的爱慕者居然这么帅！你们两个不结婚，简直对不起我这么多天细心照料那些鲜花。”说完，她就把Castiel推到了Dean的跟前。Castiel好笑地看着自己的助理对着他竖起了大拇指，然后头也不回地飞奔而去。

Castiel转过头，对上了Dean那双绿宝石一样的眼睛。他每次微笑的时候，整个眼睛都会变得弯弯的，让人感觉心都要化了。Dean把那束玫瑰递给了Castiel，牵起他的一只手，弯腰吻了一下他的手背。Dean抬起头，重新对上Castiel的视线，说道：“愿意和我一起吃个饭吗，Novak先生？”

Castiel轻笑出声，看了看手里的玫瑰花，问道：“你是怎么找到我的，Dean？”

Dean调皮地眨了眨眼睛，说道：“这是个秘密，不过……如果你愿意和我一起吃饭，我可能会考虑告诉你。”

Castiel发出了表示思考的声音，几秒钟后，他握住Dean的手，扬起眉毛，示意Dean带路。

Dean带着Castiel来到了一辆黑色的Impala面前，Castiel稍稍表达了一下对这辆车的赏识，Dean便立刻像开屏的公孔雀一样嘚瑟了起来，惹得Castiel边笑边翻白眼。

Dean把Castiel带到了某家高档的餐厅。在吃饭的过程中，他有些腼腆地把之前的事情告诉了Castiel。果然，就和Balthazar推测的差不多，Dean遇到了那个爱胡闹的“糖果灯神”，并且在两人做爱的激情时分，把Dean那几句没品的下流情话当作Dean的“愿望”给兑现了。

在Dean“坦白”的过程中，Castiel始终盯着Dean的表情，发现Dean似乎真的十分内疚。在变成Omega后，Castiel的嗅觉也变得敏锐起来，他可以闻到Dean的Alpha气味里，明显带着愧疚和担忧。

Castiel伸出手，握住了Dean的手，试图安慰他。如果他没有使用气味阻隔剂，他应当可以散出安慰的气息，来抚慰眼前不安的Alpha。只是，他对于自己突然变成Omega这件事还没有习惯，在他能够适当控制自己的气味之前，他还会使用一段时间的阻隔剂。

被Castiel握住手后，Dean明显平静了不少。他诚恳地当面再次表达了歉意，同时也告诉Castiel，如果Castiel愿意，他真的很想对Castiel展开追求。这回，Castiel不再有太多的犹豫，便答应了Dean。

当然，Castiel本来就不是什么扭捏的少女。他之所以会去那个酒吧，就是物色合适的一夜情对象。因为忙碌的工作，他一直没机会好好谈恋爱，只能偶尔找人发泄一下性欲。他从没想过自己会遇到Dean这么帅的Alpha，更没想过在和他上床之后，会彻底改变自己的人生轨迹。

***

晚上，Dean开着Impala把Castiel送回了家。看到Dean恋恋不舍地跟到了Castiel的家门口，Castiel的胸口泛起一股爱意。他一把抓住Dean的领带，将他拉向自己，吻住了他的嘴唇，他的另一只手摸索着用钥匙打开了门。随后，他对着Dean笑了笑，牵着他的领带，把他拽进了屋里。

一进屋后，Dean就和上次一样扑了上来，解开他的领口，直接把脸埋进了他的颈窝里。很快，他就听到Dean懊恼地发出了咕哝声，说着愚蠢的阻隔剂、让他闻不到Castiel的气味之类的话。Castiel被他逗乐了，把Dean从自己身上拔下来，亲了一下他的脸蛋，一边脱着衣服，一边向着浴室走去。等他走到浴室门口后，他已经把自己差不多脱光了。Castiel回过头，发现Dean目瞪口呆地站在原地，看着一丝不挂的自己。Castiel笑着对他勾勾手指，便走进了浴室。

Castiel踏进淋浴间，打开热水，调到合适的温度后，开始冲洗自己的头发，以及脖子那里的气味阻隔剂。很快，他就感觉有一具温暖的身体贴上了他的后背，搂住了他的腰。Castiel闭上眼睛，向后仰起脑袋，靠在了Dean的肩膀上。Dean顺势舔了舔他的脖子，深深地吸了一口气。Castiel知道自己的阻隔剂已经被洗掉了，所以，他听到Dean发出了满足的叹息，然后重新低头开始啃咬他的脖子。

淋浴头喷出的热水打在了他的胸前，Dean的手也没闲着，顺着他的腹部摸到了他的胸口。Dean用指腹在他的乳头上打了几下圈，随后，他用食指和拇指夹住Castiel的乳头，来回揉搓。Castiel舒服地发出了哼哼声，无意识向后撅起屁股，贴向了Dean的胯部。Dean的下体已经呈现半勃起的状态，他用硬挺的下身蹭了蹭Castiel的臀缝，然后向前拱了他两下。Alpha性奋的气味开始在淋浴间内弥散，对此，Castiel的身体迅速作出了反应，他的腿间逐渐变得湿润。

对于Castiel来说，分泌滑液也是某种新鲜的体验。在过去的两周里，偶尔回想起那次和Dean热辣的性爱，会让他的股间变得湿漉漉的，他不用做什么扩张，就可以把自己的手指插进去。

Dean显然是闻到了滑液的气味，他的信息素在空气中发生了小小的爆发，随后，他松开Castiel的乳头，一路摸到他的后腰处，将一根手指探入了他的臀缝当中。Dean的指节要比Castiel自己的粗，但他也很轻松就把沾上滑液的手指插入了Castiel的后穴。Castiel发出一声呻吟，迎向了Dean的手指。Dean用另一只手握住了Castiel的勃起，反复撸动，开始对他进行前后夹攻。很快，在Dean连续刺激了几下他的前列腺后，Castiel就射在了Dean的手里。他喘着气，软绵绵地瘫在Dean的怀里，任由Dean亲吻、抚摸他的身体。

十分钟后，Castiel脸朝下趴在自己的床上，屁股撅得高高的，双手掰着自己的臀瓣。Dean正蹲在他的身后，用舌头舔着他的后穴。在浴室里高潮之后，Castiel知道Dean肯定不会这么轻易放过自己。果然，在冲洗、擦干净两人的身体后，Dean把Castiel扛在了肩膀上，然后扔到了卧室的床上。上次两人做爱的时候，Dean也舔了他的后穴。这一次，知道Castiel已经变成了会分泌滑液的Omega，他毫不犹豫地把Castiel翻了过来，直接把脸埋在了他的臀缝中间。

在Dean舔了个尽兴之后，他再次把Castiel翻了个身，让他变成仰躺的姿势。Dean覆上他的身体，一边亲吻他的嘴唇，一边握住自己的阴茎，用龟头来回蹭着他湿润的股间。就在他准备往里挺进的时候，他突然想起了什么，停下动作，询问Castiel有没有安全套。

Castiel喘着气，再次告诉Dean不要戴套。Dean表达了自己的顾虑，告诉Castiel如果他还没有准备好，他不想让Castiel冒着会怀孕的风险和自己进行无套性爱。Castiel早已被Dean挑逗得欲火焚身，让他失去了平日的冷静，他想也没想，就说自己说不定在两人上次做爱之后就已经怀孕了，Dean瞬间愣在了原地。就在Castiel以为，Dean是不是因为不想要孩子而突然后悔的时候，空气里突然爆发出一股强烈的Alpha信息素，性奋、保护欲和占有欲融合在一起，差点让Castiel无法呼吸。与此同时，Dean一下子把自己插进了Castiel的身体里，让他呻吟着仰起了脑袋。

得知Castiel可能怀孕的消息似乎极大地刺激了Dean的Alpha，他马上就开始用一种激烈的节奏在Castiel体内进进出出。用不了多久，Castiel的呻吟和呜咽就变成了失控的哭叫。他想要向下伸出手，去抚慰自己再次勃起的下体，却被Dean抓住手腕，用一只手就把他的双手固定在了头顶。见状，他只能难耐地在Dean身下扭来扭去，试图让Dean找到正确的角度，给他的前列腺带去刺激。Dean用另一只手将Castiel的腿掰得更开，俯身压住他的身体，一边啃咬着他的脖子，一边持续抽插。一时间，Castiel只能听到Dean粗重的呼吸声、肉体相互拍打的声音、两人交合处湿漉漉的水声，还有自己嘶哑的哭叫声。他的阴茎被Dean压在两人的身体间来回摩擦，他的后穴不断地接受着Dean凶残的蹂躏，他感觉自己的身体快要因为这无尽的快感而燃烧了。在他意识到之前，他已经射在了两人的腹部上，后穴颤抖着夹紧了Dean。Dean低吼着，继续大力抽插了几下，然后在Castiel体内射出精液，用涨开的结撑开了他饱受蹂躏的后穴。

这时，Castiel的身体产生了另一种他从未经历过的反应——他可以感觉到自己的甬道里分泌出了大量的滑液，仿佛让他再次经历了性高潮。Castiel瘫软在那里，呜咽着、颤抖着，他不停痉挛的内壁全数吞下了Dean射出的一股又一股的精液。Dean低下头，舔去他眼角的泪水，又舔舔他的脖子，随后，他抱着Castiel小心翼翼地翻了个身，让Castiel趴在了自己的身上。Castiel听着Dean逐渐平稳下来的心跳，感受着Alpha充满保护欲的气息包围着自己，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

第二天早上，Castiel醒来的时候，发现自己侧躺着，Dean贴着他的身后，一只手来回抚摸着他的肚子。发现Castiel醒了之后，Dean向他道了早安，说起了孩子的话题。Dean说，如果Castiel真的怀孕了，无论他是否想要留下这个孩子，自己都会尊重Castiel的选择，并且一直陪伴在他的身边。Castiel覆上Dean的那只手，告诉Dean，如果真的怀孕了，那他一定会选择留下那个孩子。Dean吻了吻Castiel的额头，爬下床，一边嚷嚷着要给Castiel做早饭，一边光着屁股跑出了卧室。

***

就这样，Dean跳过了“追求Castiel”的环节，直接和他成为了恋人。他还是会每天让人送花给Castiel，并在两人都有空的时候，去Castiel的公司楼下等他。Anna和其他同事从每天追问他“神秘爱慕者”的真面目，变成了每天调侃他“今天那个帅哥会来接你吗？”。起初，Castiel只是微笑着随便应付她们。后来，Castiel意识到，如果自己不正面回答她们，他就会被纠缠很久。于是在某一天，他再次收到这个调侃的问题时，Castiel面不改色地说了句“是的，今天他会来接我，然后我们会去他家进行疯狂的性爱。”在那之后，他的助理以及那群八卦的同事再也没有就这个问题骚扰过他，只是经常向他投去赞许和祝福的眼神，总让Castiel觉得她们下一秒就会对着他说出“新婚快乐”的祝福。

***

在相处了一段时间后，Castiel发现了几件事：

  * Dean是个色狼。
  * Dean在床上的下流情话真的很没品。
  * Dean的体力很好。



当然，对于第一点，有一半的原因是Castiel总是挑逗他。

有一次他们忙得好几天没见面，于是在开车回家的路上，受到荷尔蒙的驱使，Castiel把半个身体贴到了Dean的身上，还用手去揉他的裤裆。Dean一路忍到了车库，随后，他打开后座的车门，把Castiel扔了进去。五分钟后，就变成了Castiel仰躺在Impala的后座上，两条腿分别搁在两侧的椅背上，一下一下地承受Dean的顶弄。在第一轮高潮结束后，Dean抱着Castiel进了屋，来到了浴室里。两人洗了没多久，Dean就把Castiel抱了起来，抵在浴室的墙面上，第二次把他硬挺的鸡巴捅进了他的屁股里。等两人回到卧室后，Castiel以为今晚应该结束了，他可以好好睡一觉了，可Dean却又开始在他的脖子那里啃来啃去。最后，Castiel被Dean翻成了俯趴的姿势，软绵绵地瘫在那里接受了Dean的第三波蹂躏。

第二天，Dean把他送去了公司。Castiel带着滑稽的步伐走进了办公室，Anna忍着笑，在Castiel的座位上加了一个柔软的坐垫。

人，是会好了伤疤忘了疼的。在Castiel下一次挑逗Dean的时候，他显然忘了自己的屁股在之前遭受了多大的罪。那天晚上，Castiel在Dean的面前解下了自己的领带，然后把Dean的一只手绑在了门厅那儿的某根杆子上。Dean用一种色眯眯的眼神看着他，以为Castiel要和他玩某种情趣游戏。Castiel慢吞吞地脱掉了自己的衬衫，故意把手指伸进自己嘴里，吮吸了一下。看到Dean的绿眼睛变暗了一个度，Castiel突然当着Dean的面跑开了，一路跑到了自己的卧室。就在他刚刚打开卧室门的时候，他被人从身后拦腰抱起，然后脸朝下扔到了床上。Dean没有把他直接按倒在地，就说明他还是残存一丝理智的。可他并没有多少时间来思考这个。他还没来得及用膝盖撑起自己的身体，Dean就已经掰开他的臀瓣，用舌头舔了上来。那一晚，Castiel可怜的屁股被Dean折磨了很久。到了最后，他的四肢完全失去了支撑力，差点连求饶的力气都没有。

次日，Castiel的座位上又多了一个柔软的坐垫。

也许，Castiel还挺享受这种感觉的。

***

某天早上，Castiel在Dean的怀里醒来，发现Dean一直在他的脖子那里闻来闻去，说他今天特别的香。Dean不顾Castiel“要迟到了”的抗议，缠人地在床上折腾了他半个小时。事后，Castiel完成洗漱，咕哝着来到了饭厅。就在Dean把他做好的煎饼端出来的那一瞬间，煎饼的香味突然让Castiel感到一阵恶心。他重新跑回厕所，蹲在马桶边呕吐了起来。Dean也跟着他跑进了厕所，一边抚摸着他的背，一边担心地看着他。

那天，Castiel给Anna打了个电话，然后在Dean的陪同下去了医院。医生完成检查后，告诉他们Castiel怀孕了。Castiel还没来得及说什么，房间里突然爆发出一股Alpha快乐且充满保护欲的气味。Castiel的心中浮起一阵暖意。他笑了笑，转头看向Dean，发现Dean也看着自己，脸上带着欣喜，还有一丝腼腆。Castiel伸出双手，搂住了Dean的脖子。Dean立刻抱住了他，把脸埋在Castiel的颈窝里，使劲闻着怀孕Omega的气味。拥抱结束后，Dean控制不住地向着Castiel伸出手，试图抚摸他的肚子。Castiel翻了个白眼，笑着拍开了Dean的手，告诉那个笨蛋，现在根本什么都摸不到。

在回去的路上，Castiel给Balthazar打了个电话。Balthazar在知道Castiel答应和Dean交往后，一直都很关心他，担心自己的弟弟被某个“狗熊Alpha”欺负。Balthazar虽然平时嘴很贱，但他确实是非常关心自己弟弟的。Castiel把自己确认怀孕的消息告诉Balthazar后，他不得不把手机从耳朵旁边拿开，让Balthazar在手机里狂吼了两分钟。

“那个狗熊Alpha没有强迫你吧，Cassie？如果让我知道他敢对你有任何的不好，我一定把他的熊皮给扒下来！狗熊Alpha在不在你身边？你让他听好了，没有人可以欺负我的宝贝弟弟，他要是敢对你和孩子有任何的怠慢，我第二天就会找上门！”

Castiel哭笑不得，转头看向了正在开车的Dean。Dean也听到了Balthazar的话，他无奈地摇摇头，然后把脑袋凑向手机，说道：“我是Dean，Cas的‘狗熊Alpha’。我很爱Cas，所以请你放心，我一定会以好好照顾他、还有我们的孩子的。”说完，他对着Castiel眨了下眼睛。

Castiel把手机放回耳边，又听了Balthazar几句唠叨，然后和他道了别。

回到家后，Dean拉着Castiel坐到沙发上，把他抱到自己腿上，一边闻着他的脖子，一边抚摸他的肚子。空气里满是Alpha充满保护欲、快乐、满足的气息。Castiel被这温柔的气味包围着，享受着Dean的抚摸，亲吻着Dean毛绒绒的短发，感觉自己从来没有这么幸福过。

***

一个月后的某一天，Dean和以往一样来接Castiel，把他带到了一家两人不常去的餐厅。在服务生端上某道菜，掀开盖子的时候，Castiel在盘子中央看到了一个小盒子。与此同时，Dean突然从座位上站起来，跪在了Castiel的面前。他结结巴巴地说了些和他第一次搭讪时差不多糟糕的求婚台词，然后用满是期待、又有些担忧的眼神看着Castiel。Castiel笑着捧住Dean的脸，亲了亲他，答应了他的求婚。

那天晚上，Dean侧抱着Castiel，一边抚摸着他的肚子，一边用缓慢地节奏和他做爱，然后咬破他的腺体，和他正式结为了伴侣。

几个月后，他们办了一场简单的婚礼。Dean一边流着眼泪，一边说着他自己写下的结婚誓言，把在座的所有人都给逗笑了。

Dean和Castiel初遇的搭讪台词、Dean的求婚台词、还有Dean的婚礼誓言，在之后的很长时间里，都会被Castiel拿出来无情取笑。

***

两年后的某一天，Castiel下班回到家的时候，已经很晚了。

推开门后，他第一眼看到的，就是在沙发上呼呼大睡的Dean，还有趴在Dean肚子上、同样在睡觉的Claire。

相对于Castiel，Dean的工作内容比较弹性，所以他选择了在家办公，顺便带带孩子。身为一个粗糙的Alpha，Dean在带孩子的过程中少不了被Castiel数落。不过每次他都会厚脸皮在Castiel脸上吧唧一口，然后虚心接受Castiel的教诲。

Castiel走到沙发跟前，看着张大着嘴巴，睡得连口水都流下来的Dean，忍不住笑着摇了摇头。他轻轻把Claire抱起来，然后把她抱回到她的小床里，让她继续睡。随后，他回到沙发那里，在Dean的身旁坐下，充满爱意地看着他，抚摸着他的头发。Dean咕哝着，本能地把脑袋贴向了Castiel的手。过了一会儿，Dean似乎是有点醒了，他伸出手搂住Castiel，勉强睁开眼睛，含糊不清地说道：“宝贝，你回来了？”

“我回来了，Dean。抱歉，今天弄得太晚了，耽误你们两个睡觉了。”

“没事，无论到几点，我都会等你的，宝贝。”说完，他亲了一下Castiel的手，眨巴着眼睛，眼看又要睡着。

Castiel轻轻地拍了拍Dean，示意他和自己一起回卧室去睡觉。Dean不情不愿地站了起来，在Castiel转过身后，像只狗熊一样挂在了Castiel的后背上，然后就这么贴着他一路走进了卧室。

等Castiel脱掉衣服，和Dean一起钻进被窝后，Dean已经再一次把眼睛闭了起来。Castiel向着Dean怀里拱了拱，Dean便伸手搂住了他，迷迷糊糊地呢喃了一句“晚安，宝贝”。

看着眼前Dean安宁的睡颜，闻着他令人安心的气味，再看看监视器里Claire熟睡的模样，Castiel的心头涌起无限的爱意，不禁回想起两人初遇第二天的情景。

Castiel依然记得自己在发现身体的变化后，困惑、恼怒的心情。成为Omega确实彻底颠覆了他之前的生活，给他带来了不少的麻烦。不过，在适应了新的身体特征后，再加上Dean给他的爱以及无微不至的照顾，让他的生活一路向着更好的方向发展而去。

事到如今，他非常感谢那个不靠谱的“糖果灯神”，让他和Dean有了进一步发展的机会，而不只是平凡的一夜欢爱。

明天是他们的结婚纪念日，为了把时间空出来，Castiel特地在今天提前完成了很多工作，所以才会这么晚到家。

Dean在这方面一直是个很浪漫的人，所以，Castiel非常期待Dean会给他带来什么样的惊喜。

而他自己，也有某个“惊喜”要告诉Dean。

他们要准备迎接第二个孩子了。

Castiel窝在Dean温暖的怀抱里，带着对明天的憧憬，渐渐进入了梦乡。

**完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于篇幅限制，小卡原谅丁哥、和两人发展成恋人的过程写得比较简单（给忙碌的成年人们节省点时间？）。这个部分要是真的展开写，可能就不知道会有多少个章节了。  
> 各位就当丁哥长得好看，加上他有大丁，所以更加容易取得原谅吧【喂

**Author's Note:**

> 此文来源于微博比恩老师（@比恩_今天也想日美丽天使）的脑洞，[原梗](https://weibo.com/2643216407/K5OYIypY6)如下：  
>   
> 想看单身a丁捡到神灯 灯神gabe跳出来说可以满足丁一个愿望 然而醉酒丁迷迷糊糊昏过去以为只是在做梦完全没放在心上  
> 几天之后丁又去酒吧 跟陌生人b卡对上眼搂成一团黏黏糊糊去汽车旅馆一夜情  
> 可能是太久没有过固定伴侣了 又或者是酒精让丁失去了自制力 丁模糊记得自己似乎胡言乱语了一些诸如“哦卡斯我要你像omega小婊子一样怀孕”“草卡斯你的小洞真他妈紧 嗯？跟omega小批一样想吃我的alpha大结”“哦哦哦——草 我要让你怀上我的小崽”之类的没品dirty talk  
> 毫无疑问这是场相当令双方都非常满意的绝妙性爱 所以第二天早上被枕头砸醒的丁完全没明白自己到底是哪里惹怒了前一晚还温柔可人的黑发beta——直到被拽下床揍了一拳压着脖子抵在墙上 丁才在beta“你他妈对我做了什么”的怒吼中察觉到一点不对劲  
> 丁吸吸鼻子 这股甜甜苹果派味道闻起来似乎是……omega？
> 
> 大概就是一个b卡被不靠谱灯神变成omega并且真的怀孕了的爱情喜剧嘎嘎嘎


End file.
